


弥赛亚脑洞：龙与龙骑士-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Riders, M/M, Multi, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Kogure Jun/Hinamori Senju, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito, Souk/Salyut





	弥赛亚脑洞：龙与龙骑士-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚脑洞：龙与龙骑士-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12a28c53b)

[ 31](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12a28c53b)

### [弥赛亚脑洞：龙与龙骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12a28c53b)

主要是说church几对弥赛亚的细节，还有部分北方设定［因为很符合这种背景］，其他没想好的，欢迎一起讨论！只是脑洞，不会写文的［若哪日有感觉，会写段子？］图片都是来自Google图片搜索，给一个大概样子比划一下，若是侵犯了什么作者，请务必告诉我，我会删除的！

脑洞有点场，谢谢耐心看完的每个人！！！请不要惜言的，大肆和我一起讨论吧！

先来说说背景。

毕竟弥赛亚主要都是日本那边，东方而且都是日本，名字啥的就会很出戏。所以这里架空的大陆世界，都和我们现在的地球不一样。有一种世纪感，加上魔幻设定，不分年代的那种吧。

然后这个世界充满了龙，异生物，妖精，精灵，魔兽，一类乱七八糟的，那些你能想到的东西。人类这边彼此都和部分种族共存，却也因为魔兽和恶龙和一些不法人类或者其他生物迫害，而一些地区属于限制级，很危险，不能轻易进入。

就像是进击的巨人里面，大部分遭到迫害危险，安全生存的地方都会被缩小，所以以前划分清楚的种族，也都被迫聚集在一起生存，所以东方和西方的人们都一起生活，比较混杂，充满了…国际化［什么鬼形容］。

龙骑士是用来防卫和清除侵略的魔兽恶龙等造就的部队。

龙骑士在我想法里，分成了两种。一种是天生的，一种是后期用手术和药物改变形成的。

先天就是，本来从很久以前就有龙骑士一族，类似于部落的那种。他们和龙共舞，没有现在那种战斗纠纷，其实很和平。并且会和龙一起保护族群，是强大而高尚的存在。

但那都是过去的事情，就像是历史洪流下什么不是会被改变的呢？因为战争和迫害，为了利益还有被利用，龙骑士的种族主要称为零散的分支，数量稀少，几乎很难遇到真正的龙骑士。

当时为了利益，龙骑士和国家达成协约，一起研究，最后发明了可以制造龙骑士的方法。于是国家开始召集士兵，开始出现了为国家战斗龙骑士群体，并且是主要战斗群体。嗯…你说研究龙和龙骑士的，大概是奈落那群人吧，比如Dr.Ten他们。

龙骑士一般都是孤独的，除了不分血统继承的大家族，其他申请加入或者特意被收集来培养的，都有他们自己生活的一片区域，很少和其他普通生活的人接触。当然还是接触了，这种事人人皆知的。

只是因为他们要和龙一起生活，而且身体进行改造，很强大，需要有单独扩大的空间，因此没法在普通镇子里生活。所以皇城［建设有的吧］后方的山上，都是延山建造的城楼属于他们，并且山内部也被改造，主要是龙的地方。

但成为骑士，除了手术和训练，还需要有龙，对吧！这种时候有两条路，一个是国家发配，那些都是从外面带回来的龙，或者国家从小培育的种，或者讨伐敌人时残存的龙被驯化成我方。

然后骑士还可以提出来，自己去找龙。就是自己去外面，试着去驯化自己的龙，带回来。当然….就看你能不能活着回来了！一般提出来这要求的挺少…

龙和龙骑士会有一对一的契约，也没啥仪式，就是彼此认可或者屈服以后就会相通。

龙和龙骑士能交流的，龙听到骑士传达来的话是龙语，而骑士听到的是人类的声音。不过普通人耳朵里，都是该是什么语言就是什么语言。而且骑士和龙之间只需要自己的语言，却在对方耳朵里自动转化［这么方便的翻译能力，我也想要］

龙族血统的人天生就能听懂，永久型。所以一般天生血统的，有更大部分可能是自己去找龙。

而手术制造出来的大部分骑士则没有办法，他们一开始就是普通的状态，除非有了龙才开始听得懂。不过如果龙死了，他们也可以继续听得懂，类似于一种后期不可逆的情况。除非心理素质崩了，听辩能力才会下降直到听不懂。

龙骑士很多情况下，一生在人类中都是单身。龙骑士主要为男性，女性除了天生的龙骑士种族，后期手术那种都不行，似乎是不受用，因此也很少见。龙里面雄性很多，也有雌性。龙骑士和自己的龙恋爱这种说法，也不是很罕见的。

顺便说，能力过于强大的龙，会有化作人模样的能力。不过非常罕见，很多龙不是早早战死，就是能力达不到那种程度。他们可以同时在人和龙之间生存，并且聪明狡猾善于领导。

顺便说龙很长寿，比人活的久，所以成长也需要时间。因此即使很大，也可能仍然是一直幼龙。

分辨方法是：类似动物小室友有乳毛，龙小时候鳞片很软，也有毛，看起来其实挺软的。他们小时候颜色杂，可能长大后才会慢慢脱落长出固定的颜色。所以当看到一个龙鳞片或者毛发都并不干净利落，色泽不均匀时，可能就是一条幼龙。

背景我逼逼完了。我们来说角色吧。

首先先说我昨晚写出来的凉星月。

龙骑士－凉 & 龙－星廉& 龙－伊月

有贺，从小就是孤儿。和其他孤儿一样，直接从小被军队旁支的训练小部队带走，作为专门培育的龙骑士来养育。所以从小就打打杀杀，在部队最底层生活，目标就是成为龙骑士，找到龙，并且为国家而战。

所以他长大后非常有经验，手法娴熟老道，心理素质很强，感情也很僵硬。很年轻就已经接受了手术和药物刺激，成功成为龙骑士的后天型战士。并且他能力很强，爬的也很快，所以主要是先锋成员。

并且他的龙，是他提出来自己去找的，并不是国家培育好的。

但因为是少有的东方面孔，还年纪轻轻就很有能力，得到赞赏，能力被肯定，做了先锋队长，相处社交能力也差，因此部分人对他看不顺眼。

他第一次带回来的龙，就是星廉（赐予龙的名字只有字，没有姓氏之类的，但是龙语里有）。是仙仙及其漂亮的白龙，非常罕见珍贵的品种，非常少见。他白色的鳞片像是不全透明的水晶，有着贝壳内部的光泽感，可以折射出一丝丝紫粉色的光。

星廉性格很温顺，并不喜欢和也不愿意战斗。但是不是说他不能战斗，可以说这个种类的龙非常强。他们可以喷出来蓝白色罕见的火焰，类似业火一样恐怖。不容易熄灭，并且能烧尽融化绝大多数物品，比如骸骨这种，喷去的瞬间可能就连骨灰都不剩。

还有他这个类型，叫声可以转变成声波冲击，能震碎物品，给地面留下声波轨道的巨坑。因此他们并不容易被捕捉。

如果这种龙被惹火，会非常可怕。体内某种腺素分泌过剩时，会多少容易被感情牵扯，会格外凶猛暴躁。鳞片下颜色也会有白色，变成白紫色，整个身体呈现出紫龙晶一样的色泽。这个比紫龙晶要漂亮很多，但是并不会持久，所以没有人能得到过这种龙变成紫色时的鳞片。

只是有一点，因为这种龙非常温和亲近人，会制造出来错误柔弱的印象，就连他们自己也不会主动倾向于杀戮这种想法，所以有着非常干净的思想，容易收到欺骗。因此星廉的一族已经被其他外界的威胁所杀害毁灭［罕见的龙的鳞片和其他部位都能作为珍宝使用］所以他是少有被发现的。

他被有贺从追杀里救下带走，也是为了能够守护和驱赶那些继续迫害其他野生龙和种族的魔兽。只是他还是并不喜欢血腥的战斗，时而战场过后会充满迷惘，与有贺配合度没有达到百分百的完美，从而有贺偶尔会和他有些摩擦。

在之前的一场盛大战争里，敌我都损伤惨重。惨烈下，星廉内心的悲愤下，作为这个队伍仅剩的几个战龙中唯一的先锋成员，转化成了紫龙晶的色泽，独自冲去最前线，大肆用业火摧毁了战队。

不过因为这时候处于丧失部分理智甚至无法回头的状态，他的火焰也给我方部分范围被波及受害，且有点抓狂不冷静的事态，以至于敌人残存，和国家这边都决定对他采取措施，甚至决定不行的话要将其杀死。

于是在群攻下，意识在理智和不清醒下，星廉挣扎着火焰战乱的废墟里爬出来，却翅膀已经被射穿飞不起来。他进行的攻击和反抗，也误伤到自己人，从而被当作彻底需要清除的对象，第一个收到要求的就是星廉自己的龙骑士，有贺凉。

最后我脑中的一幕就是：

星廉最后重伤不支时，鳞片渐变着从紫色褪成了原本亮丽干净的白色。可是被污渍还有血泥沾染，已经看不出来原本漂亮的鳞片颜色。

他之前抵挡在敌人面前的高大身影，此时只会像是火焰废墟里的残影，倒在了地上。有贺来的时候，星廉已经彻底清醒，并且知道会发生什么。

所以他告诉有贺，来杀死自己吧。

有贺还是做到了，他结果了星廉，但也不顾劝阻的离开了龙骑士队伍。

而杀死星廉时，刀刃割掉的一个鳞片，第一次发现白色上有着残留没褪去的部分紫色。那是从来没有发生过的事情，于是那颗鳞片被有贺带走了。

要说他们的过去的话，的确是有见过的。

那时候有贺还很小，坐着残酷的训练。他们那些幼小的流浪儿，被当作培训的道具使用。于是小小年纪就被带去了危险的外界，让他们分散开在荒山野岭里求生，达成要求，看谁能活下来才能回去城里。

但那次遇到了破纪录的暴雪，还在山上。分散的孩子们差不多都死了，没几个能通过考验的。有贺虽然在挣扎，但也冻得几乎要失去意识。

那时候模糊的视野中，看到雪的白色上出现了白色的身影。就像是雪飘起来形成的精灵，是和残忍的白色截然不同的纯白。

刚成年的星廉发现了倒在雪地里，几乎要被埋死的有贺，用嘴把他叼了出来，用呼吸温暖了冻僵的身体。后来星廉只是把他叼到了山脚下可以避雪的洞里就离开了，不过有贺只记得那是他见过最美的龙，也是他当时年幼短暂人生里，见过最温柔的龙，真的没想过以后还会碰到。

后来，有贺是那次考验里唯一成功活下来的孩子。

  


最后提及一句。我设想，但也不肯定。

就是星廉那个鳞片，后来被有贺镶嵌在了龙骑士铠甲的胸口，护住了心脏。

后来战斗时，鳞片挡住了一只敌军的箭。保住了有贺，但是鳞片碎裂了。

  


（星廉）

  


下面来说一下有贺第二条龙，伊月的事。

伊月本来是野生龙，而且是独居型龙。和自己的叔叔，莲一起生活。他们这种龙的特点是，鳞片刀枪不入，锋利如刃，也色泽漂亮贵重。曾经死去的龙的遗体，会被回收后去下鳞片制造武器和首饰，首饰就像是黄金和钻石，少却非常昂贵，不是一般人能碰的。

莲的图虽然只找到了蓝色，不过我的想法里，是黑色的。但是鳞片却折射出幽蓝，拥有双色。他们这种龙的火焰，颜色会暗，并且灼烧的伤口非常难以医治，反而不快点治疗反而会如同病毒似的扩大溃烂，持久疼痛难耐。

  
（莲）

伊月还是一只幼龙。

其实还没孵化出来，父母就死了。直接被莲叼走，是莲孵化出来的。就是类似图上这样可爱的样子，是金色鳞片［品种还是和莲一个种类的，但这个种的龙颜色很多］，不过刚出生时以内杂色，所以是这样黄绿色，还有点毛茸茸的感觉。非常小…和小狗一样。在成年龙眼里，还没爪子大。

莲会不想压到他，而用尾巴给他圈起来管制。捕猎回来时，也会撕咬下来下块丢过去，让伊月自己继续咬。

伊月长大后，鳞片和毛发逐渐更换成长出来本该有的样子，变成了后一张图这种金灿灿的龙。在阳光下，如同黄金似的发光，翅膀张开后透过的阳光，好似黄昏晚霞。

而金色是这个品种里最罕见的。的确曾经很久前有人想狩猎这种龙，去下鳞片。不过这种龙都非常伶俐聪明，还偶尔会机智的用策略把攻击对象和猎物耍的团团转，折磨致死。并且好战敢于冒险，进攻猛烈却也非常有计划性，根本不是能轻易捕捉的对象，于是后来就几乎没人回去捕捉，甚至担心会被折磨致死而逃走。

虽然伊月长大了，却还没完全成年。他的鳞片偶尔夹杂几个还没彻底脱落更换的幼年鳞片，提醒也还没成年龙那么巨大。

当时有贺本来失去了龙，也离开了队伍，不能算是龙骑士。而是开始做雇佣兵，却处理一下其他私下讨伐队伍的工作，清除魔兽啥的。

不过因为他的能力身份，总是会被部队和国家要求回来。过程不多说，总而言之，经过各种纠缠不休，还是战乱再次逼近的事情，他不得不因为背景而被迫和那些事有千丝万缕的关系，以至于他不得不再度回去。

这事他折回路上，遇到了伊月。

当时伊月知道了，是莲咬死了自己的父母，从而备受打击决定反攻。而莲那事也抛弃占据的一整座山和溪谷，不知去哪了。反正后来，他是敌人。因为这件事，伊月才和有贺一起的。

不过他俩相遇，我想过，是挺有趣的。

就是有贺穿过一个山洞时，恰好离开原来住所的伊月临时住在那里。伊月发现他以后，就想当作猎物戏弄捕杀一下，在暗中默默的跟随有贺，却被发现了。

等注意到有贺是个龙骑士［因为能对话］，还没有龙以后，他产生了一点兴趣。绕着有贺走，问一些很刺耳还没啥注意的问题，差点让有贺气炸。

  
（刚破壳的伊月）

  


  
（伊月）

接着来说说其他人吧。构思还不完整，欢迎来补充，或者说说你的设定！

龙骑士－珀 & 龙－锐利

珀的龙已经死去好几只，以至于他被戏称为“屠龙者”。甚至一开始失去的都是非常好的品种，以至于部分皇室认为他实在是太浪费珍贵的龙，差点剥夺他龙骑士的资格。

其实他开始也不打算继续当了，不过他遇到了血淋淋，千疮百孔，却仍然生命力顽强的锐利。

锐利是龙里面很小的一种，按照龙的成年体格的话，锐利的成年体格顶多就是大象那么大吧。幼年的话，还能像迷你小马驹一样。

他浑身黑色，却像是夜空一样的夜空龙。鳞片会折射出许多幽深的点点光色，如同繁星缭绕。其实这种龙是夜行性，但是锐利已经白日夜晚都可以。白天他黑色的鳞片，也会在各种角度如同镶嵌钻石似的发出锐利刺眼的光。

因为这种龙很小，一般都不会被骑，而是如同猎犬似的单独出动。非常敏捷，隐蔽，快速，在夜晚善于偷袭，可以当作暗杀的武器。

锐利是龙骑士种族饲养的龙，他们是很老的那种种族，并不会用于战斗。可惜村庄被抓龙的贩子偷袭，还驱使恶龙和其他种族的生物组成盗龙团，把这里的龙带走。

战斗力，锐利重伤欲死，却存活了下来，可是被带走了。晚一步醒来，把成就要被当作死龙，给处理后剥下鳞片了。后来被当作武器使用，好几次差点死却活下来。

逃出来时，也是就差一口气。直到遇到了珀。发现差点死的锐利的人，把它交给了军队的熟人，从而给了珀，说这条龙是不会死的。

珀竟然非常中意，即使一开始锐利一点也不相信人类。后来成为了密不可分的搭档，尤其是初期他个头还小时，被珀带进屋子里养的。

锐利别看小，但是身体每个部位都非常锋利。除了牙齿和爪子，翅膀和尾巴也好似刀刃，一扫就能把铁壁割破出深痕。并且尾部甩动可以射出鳞片，当作刺刀射穿敌人。他们的鳞片再生能力，是龙里面最强最快速的。

  
（锐利）

龙骑士－柊介 & 龙－飒真

部队精英队长柊介，非常出色，任务完成度百分百，战斗和思维还有战略都是一等。不过为此在一次任务中，无能为力赶去营救自己的龙，最后为了大全导致龙死去。

飒真则是失去了自己的龙骑士，龙骑士在战斗混乱里分开，掉入敌方的范围几乎寻不见踪影。但是飒真也在柊介的小队，并且强烈想去营救自己的龙骑士，却被下令后被其他骑士套上绳子，硬是给他拉了回来。

后来和柊介一起时，开始一点也不喜欢这个人类。不过后来成为了默契的搭档，精英龙骑士小队的队长。并且后来飒真发现自己曾经的骑士已经成为敌人那边的人，从而用自己的火焰亲自将其送葬。

飒真是典型的火龙，也是火攻花样最多，强烈娴熟的。有着无限的精力和体力，能烧光世界。而且过度愤怒的时候，他们身体都会很热，鳞片永远都是温暖的。据说他们可以吞噬岩浆，不会被其他龙的火焰所伤及。

不过，飒真很喜欢吃红红的小苹果。而且只有成为他龙骑士的柊介，不会被他火焰所伤及，也不会觉得他鳞片过热，像是得到了加护一般。

  


顺便说，在飒真还是野生龙时，他们是群居龙种。他很喜欢照顾群里的小龙崽，不过后来，龙谷浩劫，散的散，死的死，他存活了。

后来他在部队里，也很喜欢人类的孩子，和其他小动物，还有那些被国家培育训练的幼龙。虽然因为体格和是龙的关系，会吓到人，却很温和。

  
（飒真）

龙骑士－护 & 龙－淮斗

虽然和有贺一样是孤儿，但是白骑从小不记得家长时就被抛弃，并且被国家龙骑士的一名龙骑士收养。而且那名龙骑士的龙是一条母龙。当时未能参加战争没事因为母龙已经怀孕，最后产下了两枚蛋。孵化出来的是淮斗和春斗。

所以从小开始，白崎就和龙兄弟俩在一起成长和玩耍，并且出乎意料的是，白崎从小就能听懂龙的语言，后来查明他其实是龙骑士一族的后裔。

不过上了战场的养父和龙母全都死了，所以白崎一只负责养大龙兄弟。毕竟按照龙的成长是很漫长的，即使白崎长起来，龙兄弟还是没成年和很小的幼龙崽。

后来凭借自己努力，还有语言和背景天赋，加上他的意志力和目标，白崎很年轻就成为了龙骑士，是精英中的精英。

因为和龙一起长大，被培养教育。在龙的知识和驾驭上，周围的年轻人没人能比得过他。收到了尊敬和敬畏，他的好友优太同样也是东方血统，虽然不是孤儿，但却非常理解他。

不过一次对于外界敌人突袭的战斗被敌军突破，他们居住的城镇遭到迫害，春斗被抓走了。从那一刻起，淮斗性格变得阴郁，偶尔会激进，但在白崎面前就会乖巧轻快，可是也有非常坚强努力的一面，从而很快成为了白崎的坐骑。战斗同时，决定夺回弟弟。

淮斗和春斗，都是蓝色的龙。不过是深深的幽蓝色，还有黑色。整体从下往上成为渐变色。就是说肚子附近和尾巴下面，都是蓝色，但是背部的龙脊是黑色，就这样渐变而来。

他的能力是发出电击，甚至可以雨夜吸收自然的雷电，而造成更巨大的雷电。如果爆发发狂起来，可能会在空中从体内爆出无数落雷，大范围的攻击。

其实人们还挺怕他的，淮斗也因为这样并不靠近其他人和龙，总是闷闷的和白崎一起。毕竟大家都怕他要是爆出落雷的话，城市也会遭殃。

顺便说，他们居住的敌方，也是非常靠边缘的。一方面是作为队长，白崎可以最先抵挡外界的敌人。另一方面是，如果淮斗大肆攻击，可以让城市受损范围缩小。

图找的太可怕了，但是其实大概可爱温和一点吧，平日感觉很听话，这图就当作是他发火的样子吧….

  
（淮斗）

龙骑士－小太郎 & 龙－万夜

万夜和星廉一样，都是鳞片可转变颜色的类型。不过他是比星廉更加珍贵，甚至感觉很少被发现，以至于被一大部分人都以为绝种的龙。

他白日浑身漆黑，没有一点瑕疵，如同墨玉雕刻而成。他的身段柔美，纤细，也没有非常巨大，看起来就像是只需被人观赏的作品。

不过在夜晚，尤其是在月光充沛的时候。他浑身的鳞片会自动变成晶莹剔透的纯白，好似不受吞噬的白色冰雕，吸收走月光。

万夜是幼龙，还没完成成年。体型不大不小，但攻击力并不那么大。其实他的唾液，可以当作药材，治疗轻微的伤口和疾病，让其快速愈合。以及他夜晚时，他吐出来的气息可以造成敌人暂时性产生幻觉混乱，不过非常的短暂。白日的话，除了战斗并没有特备的能力。

不过他最特殊的在于，他的血可以被肉体暂时性变得很强壮，而他可以操控喝了自己血的人的行动。虽然都是短暂的，却也可以说很危险。于是很多人不敢采用他的血，是因为害怕被控制。

万夜小时候，在一个饲养龙的小村落里出生。小太郎也是村落里面的孩子。这个村落信仰龙，但也采取极端的手法。

发现万夜是珍贵神圣的龙后裔后，当地部落直接采用了药物和其他种族施加的咒语，把万夜强行从龙变成了人的模样。算是虚假的人的样子，并且身体一直被设置了毒素，让他无法回到龙的姿态，也没法好好在村子外面存活。

然后把他奉为龙神，是从龙变成人类的神圣的龙族。并且用他治疗族人，强化族人，每个人对他深信不疑。

不过外族的迫害越来越强，国家也开始要求小村庄的人进入保护范围，要求年轻力壮的人们加入军队。但这里却拒绝了那种事，可是小太郎却毅然决定去参加，为了保护族人和龙神，可惜被当作了叛徒。

万夜驱逐他出去，实则是帮他逃走。他走后，村庄就受到了迫害，因为非常隔绝，消息根本传不出去。于是万夜强行化成龙做抵抗，却因为毒物和身体的药物诅咒，而虚弱难耐，差点死去。

好在后来知道消息的龙骑士部队赶来，虽然驱逐了敌人，但村子也没了，逃亡的村民不知去向。他们把万夜带走。

在治疗下，万夜体内的毒慢慢排出，药物也清理，诅咒也接触。他彻底抛开了虚假的人类形象，成为了原本的模样。不过他一点也不会战斗，甚至从来没飞过的他都不会飞翔。

虽然是极其珍贵的品种，确实目前事态不可或缺的存在。这里不需要龙神，这里需要战士。他知道小太郎真的成功成为龙骑士后备生，马上可以选择龙并且加入军队后，他要求自己去成为龙骑士的龙。

于是他被其他骑士和研究龙的科学家［比如Doctor们］训练，飞行和战斗，甚至发现他那些可以催眠制造幻觉的能力，最后成功成为了龙骑士的战龙。

他和小太郎相遇时…或者说，重逢时？小太郎第一次看到了他的姿态，当然也根本不知道他曾经是人类的样子。可是小太郎第一眼就发现，那个是曾经无数次在村中组长给他们看的，照片绘图里龙神原本的面貌［村里说龙神一般这个面貌不会示人］，这时小太郎以及在场的所有其他人，第一次看到了这个罕见美丽神奇的龙。

  


顺便说。万夜当初被弄成人的时候，并不会说人的语言，都是后来学的。所以他开始无法和小太郎他们交流，非常孤单的被锁起来。

此时相遇，开始看到样貌，小太郎还不能百分百肯定。但直到他们相通有了契约，可以沟通后。他听到龙的嗓音，就是那个熟悉的神圣的嗓音。

相认以后，万夜才和小太郎坦白发生的一切。

不过很快，他们的遇到了严峻的局势，出征时小太郎为了护国而忘。并且他在最后，拖着残缺的身体，斩断了敌人想要掠走万夜的绳索。

小太郎说，即使如此也想和自己的神一起。

所以让万夜吃了自己。

于是万夜成为，历史上少有吃了自己龙骑士的龙。

  
（白天黑色的万夜，虽然这图是夜里）

  


  
（夜间白色的万夜）

  


  


龙骑士－雏森 & 龙－洵& 龙骑士－百濑

捕捉龙是一件难事，同时培育龙也是难事。并且以往的战争中，损失的珍贵的龙实在是太多，并且有的能力也不能说是完美。因此王国开始制造配音只记得龙品种。

洵就是培育里，成功的一枚。可以说有提取其他优秀龙品种基因，并且融合加上其他药物，融合而成。

起初他并不知道这件事，而且成功的只有他，他还没见过和他相似的龙。不过他的外形会有些特殊，虽然整体是龙的样子，却融合了不止一种龙的特点，有点四不像吧。

是橙黄色的龙体，大概就是图上这种颜色。性格有些几种龙的特点，时而温顺，顺从又听话。时而狂躁，发疯似的好斗，冷漠暴躁与理性规矩都兼有。

雏森和百濑是很早起的东方骑士，同期。

但是惨烈的战斗下，百籁的龙浴血收到毒攻的损伤，并且收到敌方恶龙的引诱，疯狂的开始攻击自己的人，最后被百籁亲手杀死。

而雏森的龙，则在任务失败后被抓走。而他重伤昏迷，治疗过程严峻，差点失去了继续作为骑士的资格。不过他奇迹般的痊愈了，全发现当年的龙已经堕落成恶龙，成为敌方的强大助力。

这时候痊愈却还需要康复训练，和肉体训练，并且失去龙的雏森，被告知了皇城内的实验。他看到了洵，并且被说是可能难得成功的第一个试验体。强力并且难驾驭，需要有经验的人，于是雏森答应自己去做他的龙骑士。

百濑因为那次以后，成为了辅佐人物。主要培训和照顾新的龙骑士候补，并且照顾那些龙，去了解它们，以作为资料给后来要去驾驭他们的新手骑士们。

只是随着实验的进度，更多的数据和经验，实验越来越成功。其他和洵一样的人造龙诞生，洵知道后非常崩溃，甚至不像让雏森继续骑在自己背上，连语言的沟通都变得寥寥无几［毕竟已经不是屈服和认同，沟通逐步发生了阻碍］且其他实验龙寿命不长，若需要骑士，就会龙的更换频率很快，只有洵是完好长寿的。

目前为止，不得不上战场，且雏森还遇到了曾经的龙。洵则和雏森之间发生了很严重的龙与骑士的沟通障碍，亢奋起来进行过控制不了的攻击，给建筑造成了损伤，被打了药抑制住的。

  
（洵）

  


龙骑士－康哉 & 龙－公俊

康哉是有着打背景的少爷，并且家族背景是早起就成为这个国家联盟的东方家族。不过他并不喜欢这种事，所以离家出走了…

但是他们家本身就有纯高的血统，并且一直对龙和实验有着研究。康哉早早就做了手术成为龙骑士，却没有龙也懂得龙语，是自学。

后来他在外界，遇到了独居强壮的公俊。作为龙，过分有利，是龙里面体型很大的一个品种。身体是暗金属色，就像是披着铠甲。

但也就像是铠甲，非常坚硬，体重很大，所以需要生活在平稳写的地方［要不然压塌了…］。即使这样，它其实可以操控冰雪。周围总是挂着寒气，当然成为他骑士的周康哉不会收到寒气影响。

这种龙也非常罕见，其实是在世界各地很分散，没有固定居所。一般不喜欢物种多的地方，且游走停留地方都会被冰雪吞没，会看到极光浮现，被口传当作不详，经常被驱逐走。

但也就是这样，他们一起生活。却也因为战斗力，时而被国家或者其他群体勾结，可他们从没有正式加入过哪里。但也在用自己的方式，驱赶那些在外界的危险群体们，唯独一龙一人生活在保护圈外，对抗着魔兽和恶龙。

  
（公俊）

龙骑士－Souk & 龙－Salyut

Souk是贵族少爷，也是这个国家早起移民来的居民，原本生活在寒冷的地区。

他们家非常有实力权威。并且代代都是有名的龙骑士。所以souk从小就收到训练。不过变得非常好斗，嘴巴有点不规矩。也很快位置很高，的确有实力，但还是过于单纯，实战经验没那么多。

而Salyut则是他们国家的好品种，不过并不罕见就是啦。富有漂亮的鳞色，还拥有本该矛盾却都成为武器的能力。比如可以同时操控火和风暴，如果被鳞片刺伤，会中毒。并且他的血如果喝了，可以驱寒一整日。

他们很多龙都被带来这边，进行培育，还用来制造新的品种。Salyut的父亲，也被分开后没了消息，大概是死去了吧。

和Souk都有着同样高尊严的Salyut，偶尔还不喜欢Souk驾驭自己，会争论。但骑士Salyut比他有经验多了，还会压制住自己不听话的龙骑士。

  
（Salyut，虽然也没这么缤纷）

其他人就没多想。

不过一嶋和神北是特殊的，他们同事都是龙，并且从过去就一直到现在。他都是因为过于强大，而拥有了人性。自己是自己的龙，也是彼此的龙骑士。

他们可以同时以龙和龙骑士的身份出场，也可以同时用龙的能力压制其他不听话的龙［就像是狼群的Alpha］，也可以都以人的身份，管理龙骑士们，进行教育。

并且一嶋把基因给了试验体，成为了洵。虽然洵当时知道是，差点像咬死一嶋，可是被一嶋的龙体震住，根本抗不过。

[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[珀锐](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8F%80%E9%94%90)[飒柊](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%92%E6%9F%8A)[护淮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%A4%E6%B7%AE)[三栖周](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%89%E6%A0%96%E5%91%A8)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[双S](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%8CS)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)

评论(9)

热度(31)

    1. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://anxiiyunzzz95062.lofter.com/) [李昀昀昀昀昀](http://anxiiyunzzz95062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) [谱致魔王様Touko](http://puzhimowangyangtouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://blan-k.lofter.com/) [mackeyyy](http://blan-k.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://fang3355.lofter.com/) [方](http://fang3355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://hongli2h.lofter.com/) [一只梨](http://hongli2h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://jiaozhudefengkuangshijie.lofter.com/) [墓零--其实是建国（咦）](http://jiaozhudefengkuangshijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://takahashihitomi.lofter.com/) [廻希](http://takahashihitomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/) [琉璃鱼尾](http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://qq597460.lofter.com/) [灰晖](http://qq597460.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f002f61e)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12a2fb02a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
